


Ken and Ravi Love

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 You Are My Rose <3 [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: But I regret nothing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Smut, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I didn't have much inspiration for the title xD.. I hope everyone enjoys reading this.





	Ken and Ravi Love

They've been together for a while, they were both ready to take the next step. But somehow they were both a little nervous, Jaehwan was just about biting his nails in anticipation, he was waiting for his boyfriend to get home. Sitting on their bed Jaehwan knew it wouldn't be long, before Wonshik was home from work. He begins to think about what he wants to do, of course, now he's feeling excited and turned on. The thought of being filled by his gorgeous boyfriend, got all hot and bothered. Causing him to become a little hard, so naturally, he begins to touch himself.

Moving his hand down to his pants, teasing himself through the fabric. A gasp and a moan escape through his lips, after a couple of minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. Jaehwan undid his pants removing them just enough, to release his hard cock. In his mind Wonshik was behind him, with a gentle but firm grip on him. Whispering dirty things in his ear, Jaehwan thumbed the tip. Moving slow enough, and using the pre-come as lubricant. It was working wonders for how he felt, he had been so stuck in what he was doing. He hadn't noticed that Wonshik was home, it was quiet enough.

Wonshik simply wanted to relax after working all day, he hadn’t expected to walk in to find his boyfriend pleasuring himself. He smiled a little, feeling excited. It was only a manner of minutes, before Jaehwan came. Covering his hand and his pants, he took his time coming back to normal. He was a little startled with "do you know how hot, you look right now." Jaehwan blushed a little, suddenly feeling a little shy. "But you know what would look better," Wonshik moved closer he removed Jaehwan's pants. It's a few seconds later Jaehwan's hand falls to his side. 

With a playful smirk on his face he asks, "and what could be better than getting off to sexy thoughts of you." Wonshik smiled a little as he hovered over him before, closing the distance kissing him roughly. Jaehwan automatically placed his arms around his neck, Wonshik's hands moved up his back. Underneath his shirt causing a shiver, to go up his spine. It was quiet for a little while, until Wonshik moved away ready to tease him. Naturally, Jaehwan was curious, out of everything he thought would happen. He didn't expect what Wonshik was about to do.

"This is something I've thought about," within minutes he had Jaehwan's legs over his shoulders. As he left kisses on his thighs, before he teasingly licked his cock. Jaehwan released a breathy gasp, "fuck" Wonshik began to suck on his balls. Jaehwan's toes curled as he gripped the bed, he was a little startled when Wonshik began to eat him out. Part of him had wanted to ask him to do this, but naturally, he felt a little too embarrassed to ask. All Jaehwan could do was; moan. It wasn't long before he was hard again, this was so much better than it was in his mind.

It was a lot hotter too.

Somehow he managed to say; "if y-you don't stop I'm going to come," Wonshik stopped briefly. To add; "I'm not going stop you" Jaehwan groaned a little, he leaned on his elbows "I know but, I want to come with you in me." Wonshik bit his lip as he thought about that, a few seconds later he got up to kiss him again. "I love you, you know that" Jaehwan laughed a little. "I love you too, but I think I'd love you more naked" Wonshik kissed him again, within seconds he was up and getting undressed. Jaehwan took a moment to collect his thoughts.

Before removing his shirt, which coincidentally was Wonshik's. When Wonshik was done he found Jaehwan, on his knees teasing him. Wonshik smirked a little before closing the distance, he pulled him into his arms. As Jaehwan had his arms around his shoulders, Wonshik placed his hands on his boyfriend's ass. Teasing him as they kissed again, this one was full of passion. There was delicious friction as they both rolled their hips, both moaning into the kiss. Jaehwan pulled him down onto the bed, before rolling them over. To change things up a bit.

He knew he was ready, he pulled away sitting up. Putting enough pressure right, where he wanted with a sly smile. He was up on his knees just enough, to be able to guide Wonshik's cock into his ass. He couldn't help but moan, once Wonshik had completely filled him. Jaehwan rolled his hips a little causing, his boyfriend to groan a little. They waited a few minutes, Jaehwan started to move slowly. Their moans quickly filling up the room, it was clear this pace was driving Wonshik crazy. There was a need to go in hard and deep, a need he wanted to fulfil.

A few minutes later, he took control not like Jaehwan was going to object. Flipping them around thrusting hard, finding Jaehwan's prostate a moment later. It was certainly getting hot in their bedroom, Jaehwan moaned as his head fell back. Even without saying it, they knew they wouldn't last. It was easy to tell with Wonshik when his hips, started to stutter a little. Driving his cock that little deeper into him, a few minutes later they both came. Jaehwan first, he felt a little sensitive as Wonshik continued, until he came filling him with come.

As they got their breathing under control, Wonshik kissed him tenderly. Jaehwan smiled a little he placed his hands, on Wonshik's face "that was amazing." Nothing more was said for a moment, it was a couple of minutes later Wonshik pulled out and laid beside him. "I didn't think that was going to happen when I got home," Jaehwan laughed a little "it's pretty much what I had in mind." It was obvious that they needed to clean up, but they weren't very motivated. They did eventually get up and, have a shower. Where Wonshik held him, as they stood under the water.

Jaehwan loves being held like this, Wonshik kissed his temple. He also left a hickey on his neck, it was a nice relaxing shower. The perfect end to their evening, what followed was simple; movies and takeout.


End file.
